My Mother's best friend
by Kornygirl
Summary: Bella & Rosalie are best friends, have been since high school. What happens when the attraction between Bella and Rosalie's Edward son becomes to much for either one to resist. Over 18 Years only. A/H Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**EPOV**

There has never been anyone more beautiful than her, the one person I cannot have. My mother's best friend and boy do I want her, badly!

I have known Bella all my life. She was there when I was born, she was there for my baptism, and she was there for all my minor and major milestones. My mother Rose and Bella have been best friends since high school.

When they first met they didn't really get along, but hung out together through mutual friends. They got along well enough to be able to hang out with their mates for social events such as movies, going to first beach etc.

Their friendship changed after my mother found out she was pregnant with me. All their so called friends dropped my mother like she was something that you wiped from the bottom of your shoe. Not Bella though, she stood by my mother through all the name calling and segregation a pregnant teenager would face from her peers. Bella even got called names and was excluded from any activities the group was doing.

I think what hurt mum the most was that my biological father Royce King didn't even want anything to do with her or me. He would say things like she was trying to trap him into marriage or that she cheated and she was nothing but a slut. My mother had such a hard time after the way Royce treated her trusting men. So much so that when forks newest police officer Emmett Cullen asked my mother to date him she refused. It took months for Emmett to convince her to go out to dinner and from there he slowly earned my mother's trust.

Bella of course was my mother's maid of honour at their wedding. Even then I thought Bella was beautiful. Admittedly I was only seven but that didn't change the fact that Bella is gorgeous.

As I got older and hit puberty I started to have these tingly feelings whenever I would see Bella. The feelings got stronger when the closer she was or if I touched her. In my dreams at night Bella was the star. I know it seems wrong but I couldn't help visualising Bella in my "special time".

Everyone thought it was cute that I had a crush on Bella, since I would do nice things like pull her chair out for her, open the door and get her food and drink. My parents thought it was a phase I was going through and would soon enough get over it.

When I was fourteen Bella got married to a guy named Mike. I was devastated. I didn't like him one bit. He was load and obnoxious and when no one was looking he was mean to me. Because Bella seemed so happy I never said anything about Mike's behaviour towards me until Emmett caught him calling me a sissy boy as he shoved me. Emmett made sure Mike never even looked at me again. I asked Emmett to keep the Mike incident a secret from mum and Bella because I cared too much for Bella that I didn't want her feelings to be hurt.

A year later Bella and Mike welcomed their baby girl Tanya into the world. Bella loved that baby like nothing else. We all thought Mike felt the same, how wrong were we. Tanya was a little over a year old when she became really sick. She had caught whooping cough and Bella had to take her to the hospital. Bella spent hours trying to contact Mike to let him know what had happened but he wasn't answering his phone.

By the time Tanya was admitted to the children's ward my mother and I offered to sit with Tanya while she went down to the shop to see Mike and tell him Tanya was in hospital. When she got there, she went straight to the manager's office where she knew he would be. Opening the door to the office she got an eyeful of the reason why Mike wasn't answering his phone. There was Mike and one of the store clerks Jessica on his desk playing hide the salami.

Needless to say that was the end of their marriage. Mike in the divorce signed over his parental rights stating that he never wanted to be a father and since the pregnancy was accidental he just went along with it to keep Bella happy. In the end he said he resented Bella and Tanya for holding him back and that Jessica understood him better than Bella could ever have.

Bella was devastated moving out of the home she shared with Mike and came and stayed with us for six months while she got herself together and had a new home to move her and Tanya into. I was glad that I was a lot better at hiding my "crush" by then, so good that no one suspected that I still had feelings for Bella.

When I was seventeen I decided that I would have to put my feelings for Bella to the side. I mean why would someone as beautiful as Bella be interested in someone like me? After all I am her best friend's son. I started dating girls my own age, but it did nothing to dampen my feelings. I kept dating girls to keep my mum happy as she was worried about me. Mum even had Emmett have a man to man talk letting me know that it was okay if I was gay. I told them I was not gay and that I liked girls not boys. My friend Alistair got a kick out of that. Alistair my very gay friend started offering to set me up with guys as a joke, even to this day he still occasionally asks me to double date with his boyfriend James.

When I went off to collage I met Heidi. She was beautiful, not as beautiful as Bella, but beautiful none the less. She was a little older than me, by seven years. She started collage later as a mature age student. She had told me she was set to go to college straight after high school but then her mother got sick and her father needed someone to help care for her while he worked. Heidi loved her parents so much that she put off continuing her education stating that they sacrificed for her it was now her time to sacrifice for them. Once her mother became well enough Heidi's parents encouraged her to continue her education.

It was with Heidi that I lost my virginity. After a night out on the town we headed back to Heidi's apartment where we had a few drinks. Then one thing led to another and before I knew it I was in a sexual relationship with Heidi.

My mother almost lost her shit when I brought Heidi home one weekend. Bella had to drag her into the back yard to get her to cool off. After a couple of hours out on the patio talking my mother finely came around, even though she still didn't like the idea of me dating someone so much older than me, she said that she would support me whatever choices I made.

Heidi and I continued to date for a couple of years but we started to move away from each other and eventually Heidi called it quits on the relationship. Last I heard she was married to a bouncer named Felix. Since Heidi there have been two other girls or women should I say as both were much older than me. There was Kate who was eight years older than me and Carmen who was four years older. Neither impressed my mother but she always kept quiet on her displeasure of my choice in women.

I was going home for the summer and was excited to see my parents. My work load had increased at school so I hadn't been able to get home to see them for a long time. I was lucky that I stayed with my adopted grandparents (Emmett's mother and father) while I was studying. It took a lot of the strain off of having to work to cover rent. I always made sure to do the yard work and help tidy the house as my way of saying thank you.

When I arrived home Emmett was the only one there.

"Hi pops, where is mum?" I asked

"Your mother and Bella have just gone to the shop to pick up some stuff for the BBQ tomorrow. How was your drive home?"

"Good, it was pretty quiet on the roads."

We chatted for a while longer about what was happening at UW and how Esme and Carlisle were before I put my bags away.

My bags were unpacked so I decided to have a shower to wash the grime off from travelling. With my towel wrapped around my waist I sat on the edge of my bed before lying my head on my pillows. I closed my eyes, they were sore and tired and before I knew it I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Come on Rose I think we have everything and I need to go get Tanya from Sue and dad's house," I said to Rose as I put a packet of bread rolls in the trolley.

"Yeah yeah don't get your knickers in a knot, I'm coming," Rose replied as she picked up a mars bar.

"Rose what are you doing?"

"What you know I love mars bars," She shrugged.

We had been at the shop for a few hours now and I just wanted to get back to my baby. It was school holidays so my parents watched Tanya for me while I was working.

After finding my douche bag ex-husband with Jessica Standley, I filed for divorce. It was then that Mike told me that he didn't ever want kids with me but since it happened there was nothing he could do but go along with it. He also had admitted to being involved with Jessica since six months after we were married. In the divorce Mike signed over all his parental rights, I had to go back to work to support Tanya and I.

I was lucky that I had the support of my family and my best friend Rosalie. I stayed with Rosalie for about six months. It was a little crowded in her three bedroom home but we made it work. Without the support from Rosalie and her husband Emmett I don't know what would have happened. I know I could have gone to dad and Sue's but they had only just got the house to themselves since Seth left for collage and Leah moved in with her boyfriend Sam. Besides I think Edward really enjoyed having Tanya follow him around like a shadow.

Edward has always been such a sweet kid. He has a very kind caring nature. I like to think that all those people who put Rosalie down and said that her kid would be nothing but a burden on society, are now eating their words, especially after meeting him. I can't really call Edward a kid anymore, since he has grown into a fine young man.

Eventually the house next door to Rosalie and Emmett became available for rent. I had enough for the bond and to cover the first two months rent saved. When we moved in it was fairly bare. Emmett's parents were buying a new lounge suit so they kindly gave me their old one. Sue had brought me a few of the basic kitchen items such as cutlery, plates etc. I kept all the electrical kitchen items from when Mike and I were married. He tried to stop me from taking them but Emmett helped me get them out without much incident. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he wanted to keep them, he never cooked nor did Jessica. I don't think Jessica even passed the home economics classes when we were at school. All the other household items came eventually.

After packing the groceries into the back of my car, we headed over to my dad's house. Tanya opened the door nearly bowling me over in her eagerness to give me a hug, before jumping on Rosalie for a hug.

Sue greeted me in the hallway and assured me that Tanya had been no problem and she loved having her on the holidays. Since Sue didn't work on the holidays looking after Tanya kept her from getting bored as well as gave her bonding time with her grandbaby.

On the drive home Tanya kept a constant chatter about what she had done with Nanna throughout the day, until Rose mentioned that Edward should be home soon. Tanya was bouncing in her seat in excitement asking Rose to send him over as soon as he got home. Tanya settled but pouted after Rose explained that he may be tired from the long drive that she would get to see him tomorrow for sure.

Tanya helped me prepare dinner; her love of cooking was a good way of us spending time together after work and school. We talked a little more about our day before getting ready for bed. Tanya and I read some more of the book The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe before she snuggled down into her bed and falling asleep. I watched her for a few minutes before getting ready and heading off to bed myself.

I was snuggled in my bed with my leg hanging out from under the blankets, when I felt a warm hand slide up my leg. When I looked up I saw a man leaning over my bed lifting the blanket from my legs.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled.

"Shh my lovely, just relax," he murmured.

I don't know what came over me; I laid back and allowed this man to slowly and torturously ran his hand from my calf, over my knee and up my thigh before lightly brushing the tips of his fingers along my panty line, not quite touching me where I wanted him to. I let out a moan when his hand started to travel over my hip and across my ribs.

The feelings I was getting from being touched like this were indescribable. I hadn't been touched like this since just before Mike and I divorced, but even Mike never made the simple touches feel so good.

Before his hand reached my breast, my eyes popped open. It was then I realised I had been dreaming, damn what a good dream it was turning out to be. Looking at the clock I realised it was 7:30, time to get up and get Tanya's breakfast ready.

Just as Tanya and I sat down to eat our pancakes there was a knock at the door. Telling Tanya to stay put and eat her breakfast, I got up to answer the door grumbling that it was too early for visitors on a Saturday morning.

I had just managed to open the door before I was pushed against the wall of the hallway.

"Where is she?" He asked in a demanding voice.

"Let go of me Mike!"


	3. Chapter 3

***Warning minor lemon.**

* * *

**EPOV**

It was just after eight in the morning, I was just sitting down to eat my breakfast when I heard banging on the front door. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Tanya on the door step. My poor little petal was shaking and crying so hard that I couldn't understand what she was saying. I had her come in and wiped her face with the tea towel that was on the bench.

"Tanya honey what's going on? Where is your mother?" I asked.

"A...a...at home," she stammered out, "Th...th...there is a bad man there and he...he...he is yelling re...re...really loud at mummy."

I took Tanya into my mother and told her what was happening and that I was going to go over there and help Bella. My mother said she was going to call Emmett to come home and back me up if I needed it.

I ran across the yard towards Bella's house and noticed the front door was open. Walking carefully into the house I noticed Mike had Bella pinned against the hallway wall to the left of the front door. I ran up behind him, wrapping my arm around his throat and pulled him back away from Bella. Bella was crying while Mike was flailing trying to break free from me.

"Get the fuck off me! This is between the bitch and me!" Mike yelled.

"No, I won't let you hurt her!" I replied.

"I want to see my daughter," he seethed.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The look on Bella's face was one of pure anger.

"Your daughter? The daughter who you gave away?" Bella asked before continuing, "I don't believe you have a daughter with me Mike. You threw us away like we were garbage, you didn't want us. There is no place for you in Tanya's life."

Before Mike could respond Emmett and Charlie came through the door.

"What is going on here?" Charlie asked.

"I want to see my daughter!" Mike yelled once again.

"Sorry son but you signed away any right to see that girl," Charlie said. While he remained cool you could see the anger in Charlie's eyes.

Mike started to struggle once again, causing my grip to loosen. Before I knew what was happening he had his mouth on my arm clamping his teeth down so forcefully that he drew blood.

"Oh fuck," I yelled out in pain as Emmett ran forward and grabbed Mike by the wrist and twisting it, causing him to howl in pain and release my arm.

Emmett managed to get Mike onto his stomach on the floor while Charlie cuffed him. Charlie had Emmett take Mike out to the cruiser while he checked to make sure Bella was okay. Once Bella convinced him she was fine he headed back to the station with Emmett and Mike, while Bella and I headed over to my house to check Tanya before going to the station to make a statement about what had happened.

**BPOV**

The afternoon was spent at the police station making statements. I really couldn't believe that after all these years Mike thought he could just walk back into Tanya's life like nothing had ever happened. He was told that if he wanted visitation he was to go through the proper legal channels not that any of us believe he will gain access to her.

It turned out Jessica had left him after they decided to try to fall pregnant but failed. After visiting the doctor and having tests done, it was found that he was unable to have more children. Jessica wasn't impressed and decided that he was no longer what she wanted. It seems Mike now regrets his decision to sign away his parental right to Tanya.

By the time Edward and I got back to Rose's it was almost time for dinner, so I invited everyone over to my house for something to eat. After eating and getting Tanya bathed and into bed, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I sat in the lounge room with a bottle of wine and I explained everything that had happened at my house from when I opened my door to find Mike standing there and what had happened when I refused him entry to my home. Edward filled in bits and pieces of what had happened after he had arrived.

It was about eight in the evening when Rosie and Emmett decided to head home. Edward decided to stay a bit longer and watch a movie with me.

While Edward went and fixed snacks for our movie, I went and checked on Tanya and put Thor DVD in the player. Once the snacks were ready we snuggled next to each other like we had when he was a small boy. I had stopped drinking the wine and had a premixed rum and coke, Edward had decided to have a beer. The day had really taken its toll on me and I just wanted to relax.

About half way through the movie Edward had fallen asleep. I got up to switch the DVD and television off, when I turned back Edward had slid down and was now lying across the lounge. I covered Edward with a blanket before getting ready for bed.

I was snuggled in my bed with my leg hanging out from under the blankets, when I felt a warm hand slide up my leg. When I looked up I saw a man leaning over my bed lifting the blanket from my legs.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled.

"Shh my lovely, just relax," he murmured.

I laid back and allowed this man to slowly and torturously ran his hand from my calf, over my knee and up my thigh before lightly brushing the tips of his fingers along my panty line, not quite touching me where I wanted him to. I let out a moan when his hand started to travel over my hip and across my ribs.

The sexy stranger in my dream lightly rubbed his fingers around my nipple, teasing me before pinching it between his thumb and index finger. I let out a little moan at the sensations he had caused. I felt myself get wet as his hand slowly trailed between my breasts.

Just as this mysterious man was about to lavish his attention on my other breast my eyes popped open. Once again I had had the same dream as the night before.

Not wanting the feeling to end I rolled over and pulled my trusty vibe out of the drawer and pulled my underwear down my legs to my ankles. I started rubbing the toy between my legs where I was already so wet that it had gathered on my thighs. I moaned in pleasure as I finally slid the toy inside myself.

The feeling of the toy sliding against my inner walls while the vibrating rabbit ears hit my clit was bringing me closer to my release. I kept imagining that the unknown man from my dream was the one bringing me this pleasure. As I got closer to my orgasm the image of the man morphed into Edward, which was when I felt my body shudder and clamp down on the vibrator. Before I knew what I was doing I was moaning out Edwards name as the pleasure rolled through me.

As I lay recovering I heard a noise coming from my doorway, looking up thinking it was Tanya I realised my mistake when I saw Edward standing in the doorway looking at me with what could only be described as lust.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is late. I had a case of writer's block. A lovely friend of mine encouraged (or should I say nagged)me to continue on. Thanks Mrs KM.**

****Please note that this chapter is mainly smut with very little to no plot at all.****

**This chapter is shorter than the rest, hopefully the next will be updated quicker and will be longer.**

**BPOV**

"Yes I'll touch you. Let me make you feel good Bella."

Nodding my consent, I began kissing Edward. I know it is wrong to want him like this but I just can't help the attraction I feel for him. They way his hands felt on my body made Goosebumps appear all over me. He pulls my night shirt over my head, I am now fully naked and I feel exposed.

I tug at his shirt, "I want it off Edward, and I want to see you. All of you."

Edward stands taking his shirt off before starting on his pants. Once they are undone he pushes his pants down to his ankles, then stepping out of them, leaving him standing in his boxer shorts.

"Come here," I pant.

Edward climbed up onto the bed, as I shuffled back to the centre of the bed. He covered my body with his as he kissed my mouth with passion, shoving his tongue against my lips causing them to part. My fingers wrapped themselves into his hair never wanting to let go, pulling Edward into me as my hips bucked making me feel his hard cock on my pussy.

I gasped as he broke the kiss giving us both the chance to breath. Lips touched my neck causing more lustful anticipation to fill me, as he worked his way down to my collar bones and then to my breasts.

The wetness as he swirled his tongue around my nipple before sucking it completely into his mouth made me buck once again eliciting a groan from Edward.

"I have to taste you."

That sentence alone almost made come. It had been a long time since I had a man's tongue between my legs.

"Yes, eat my pussy Edward!" I demanded as I shoved my pussy at his face.

"Oh god Bella, you have such a dirty mouth," Edward moaned against my pussy lips causing a pleasurable vibration.

Using his fingers, Edward parted my lips and swiped his tongue from the bottom of my opening to my clit, circling it before continuing to eat me out. His fingers that were previously holding my lips open were now inside me as he licked and tongued my clit. My hips pushing my pussy into him as I felt my orgasm approach.

"Oh God Edward, I am going to... to ... oh god..." I moaned as I came so hard all over his face and tongue.

**EPOV**

Her pussy was so wet and warm and was pulsing around my fingers as I pushed them into her, helping her to reach her orgasm. Her hips were thrusting into my face as her legs and hand pinned my face to her almost making it hard to breath.

I had never felt so turned on by another woman as much as I felt with Bella. I was so hard that it almost hurt.

Her legs relaxed her orgasm died down. Using this opportunity I crawled up so I was once again over her body. I kissed her hard as I slowly pushed my cock into her pussy.

Leaning in I kissed Bella's neck and shoulder as she made the sexiest grunting noises, causing me to thrust harder as she met each thrust with her own.

I felt Bella reach out for vibrator; giving her the room I pushed up onto my knees and put her ankles onto shoulders before pushing back into her.

"Can you feel that?" Bella asked as she put the vibrator onto her clit.

"Yes, it feels so good," I moaned in response.

The sensation from the vibrator and the clenching of Bella's pussy muscles had me on edge. I grunted as I thrust harder and harder, faster and faster, chasing my impending orgasm. It felt like my cock was being sucked into Bella by her pussy, it was a feeling so enjoyable that I couldn't help but come.

"God I'm going to come," I grunted out.

"Please come in me Edward," Bella moaned out.

We stayed like that, me on top of Bella, while we caught our breath.

Bella kissed me before saying, "That was so good," causing me to laugh.

The last thing I remember was cuddling up to Bella, we must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being woken by a sweet little voice.

"Mummy I had a bad dream, can I sleep in bed with you?"


End file.
